Speak Now Or Forever Hold Your Peace
by dieYoungorliveForever
Summary: Inspired on the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift  NOT A SONGFIC . I don't know what else to say... rated T only for language cause I curse a lot :p haha


I OWN NOTHING

I wanted so much to work with the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift but I didn't know how...

So here it a Kid x Liz fic inspired on that song (but it's not a songfic)!

:)

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day. The sky was clear; you couldn't see a single cloud. The breeze was warm and refreshing. Yes, you could say it was a perfect day.<p>

A perfect day for a wedding.

_A perfect day for a not so perfect wedding._

Liz could imagine all the rush and mess that was going through that church.

Arrange all the flowers with their colors, positions, height and all other meaningless details. The lights need to be perfect. The place needs to be perfect. The food, music, everything must be perfect _**for her**__._

And only, and no more than for her.

The name of the bride is Maryanne, most known just as Mary. A beautiful girl, I must admit, with long and shiny light dark hair, green eyes, and a perfect body. Her skin was perfectly taned, like she just came back from the Caribbean; unlike her fiancé to be that was pale as the snow.

Talking about him, his name is Death the Kid, the one who has deep dark hair but with 3 stripes at the left side. His eyes are a hazel light color, very very beautiful.

How he had fall for a girl like Mary, Liz couldn't understand. Every since they met, that girl showed how arrogant and self centered she is, at least it was what Liz realized. Then, Mary and Kid started going out, just the two of them, and at a glance they announced they started dating. At the beginning it was ok, Liz didn't agree with that that much, but if it was Kid's choice she wouldn't interfere.

Unfortunately, Mary started to realize how close Kiz and Liz had always been, which it was true. I believe it was since the defeat of the Kishin that the friendship of those two increased stupendously. Mary started to get worried cause the naïve Kid couldn't sometimes stop talking to his girlfriend about his best friend, and all things they had gone through. There were days he said to his beloved girlfriend that he couldn't hang with her because he already planned to go out with Liz, and her sister Patty. Mary started feeling really worried about the relationship between Liz and Kid; she could see that it wasn't the same that Kid had with Patty. She started to realize that sooner or later, if Liz did anything to make a step aside with their friendship, Kid possibly wouldn't complain.

She just couldn't lose him to that girl. Mary started to feed a certain hate for Liz. She was so jealous that she started to push Liz away, complaining to Kid that he spent too much time with her friend, and with those puppy doggy eyes Mary said that she felt like she was a second choice of his. Still, she had a problem. Liz and Patty _lived _with him, they were his weapons. What could she possibly do to interfere between those two when they're living under the same roof? That's when she asked Kid if he could start living with her since their relationship has lasted a year and a half already. She made on purpose to ask that right in front of Liz and Patty just to watch Liz's face. The tree of them were kind of shocked when they heard that question.

"You're kidding, right?" He answered still astonished "I can't do that"

"Why not?" She said already beginning with that baby voice that she used her whole life to get whatever she wanted

Even Patty, who was always laughing and acting naïve, was this time serious and speechless. Liz on the other hand already understood what Mary was trying to do, so he tried the best she could to hide any emotions on her face, and just watch the scene without expressing anything, just cursing that bitch inside her head.

"Because I can't leave Liz and Patty. They're leaving with me; do you think I could just abandon them?" With that, Liz couldn't help but a little smile appeared on her face. Maybe he wasn't that affected by his girlfriend.

"But Kid, think well. I know they're your weapons, but that doesn't mean you need to stay beside them 24 hours per day. See Spirit and your Father, for example. They don't live together and still are the strongest Meister and Weapon of Death City" With that, a look on Kid changed. Shit, that girl could be the devil, but hey who said the devil wasn't smart?" See, this change could be a training of life, for you 3 actually. What if someday Liz or Patty gets married? Wouldn't it be weird if their husband lived here with all of you? I didn't mean that you need to abandon Liz and Patty, actually, I was thinking that they could still live here. They're your weapons, aren't they? The two people in the world you must trust in the world, so give them your trust and let them live here without you. You'll all see that everything will turn out to be just fine. Plus, Liz is a very grown up adult, isn't she?" she said as she blinked to Liz which made Liz punch Mary on the face mentally.

"But there's Kid issue about symmetry" Patty interrupted

"Oh don't worry about that. I'll let him leave my house totally symmetrical at the way he thinks it's the best!" She answered to Patty like she had given the permission to a child to get more candy. Liz hated so much that Mary still treated Patty as a kid.

"You would let me do that?" Kid asked with a glow on his eyes about a whole new journey of leaving a house symmetrical.

"Of course I would! That's what we do to the ones we love, isn't it?" she said as she leaned a kiss on his cheek.

"Well… I guess that's alright then" he finally said

"YAAAY for Kid moving out" Patty exclaimed with two ice cream cones on both of her hands. Ok, maybe she still acted as a kid for someone who was already 18, but still…

"Well…" Mary said satisfied that she accomplished her mission

"Liz?" Kid said

She took some seconds to get herself back, but she found the strength to answer

"What?"

"Are you ok with that? You didn't say a word the whole conversation"

Of course she wasn't. Why couldn't he see that he was dating one of the most annoying girls in the entire world? Was Liz the only one who could see that? Dammit

"Of course I am!" she lied "I just want you to be happy, and if that means moving out with her, then it's perfectly fine for me. I'll be fine with Patty here"

"You promise?"

"Yes I do"

"Well then!" Mary interrupted "I must be going now because it's almost dinner time and I promised my parents I'd go out with them. Anyways, I'll pass here at twelve o'clock to pick you up, kay?"

"Okay"

"I'm so happy, Kid! Thank you. I love you" she kissed him and made her way through the door "bye Patty! Liz!"

"byyyye Maary!" Patty said waving her hand

"bye, love you too"

Then, she was gone.

"Wow" Kid drowned as he threw himself on the armchair "what the hell just happened?"

"That's easy, kiddo! Tomorrow you're moving with Mary, duh" Patty answered

"I know that but –"

Liz got up from the sofa and started making her way through the stairs.

"Hey Liz! Are you really fine? You're quiet…" he asked

_Of course I'm quiet you moron, look at what just happened_

"I am? Sorry, I… think I got sunstroke this afternoon after the long time we spent on that park today…" She really was feeling bad because of the strong sunshine of that afternoon, but there was also that other reason we know…

"Really? Don't you want any help or some medicine? Anything?"

_Yes, don't go with that girl_

"No, thanks. I guess I just need some sleep, that's all" she said as she stepped on the first rung of the stairs. "I think a good night of sleep will solve and-"

"LIZ!"

She almost fell back turned to the floor if Kid hadn't been so fast to catch her first.

"Wow. You're fast"

"Are you okay? What happened?" He said worried still catching back his breath

"I don't know I… felt dizzy and suddenly I couldn't see anything. Sorry"

"You don't need to feel sorry, but to avoid any accident let me make sure you make your way to your room" And with that he started to go up the stairs carrying her.

"Kid, you don't need to carry me"

"Sh. Sick people can't complain" He said just joking smiling at her

She smiled back and let him bring her to her room.

"Well, there we are now" He said as he lead her above her bed "are you feeling better now?"

"A little, actually. Thanks Kid"

"KNOCK KNOCK" Patty said entering Liz's room "I thought a glass of water would make you feel better, so… here"

"own, thanks Patty. It really helps"

"Yes, good job, Patty" Kid said a little bit proud actually "I was about to do that just now"

"But didn't! Haha. I did, you symmetry freak! Haha"

"What the, let me just—"

"Okay guys, that's enough. Thank you both of you, I'm better now, really" Liz smiled as she said, for that moment she had totally forgot that Kid was leaving the next day. When she remembered, she said "I love you two so much, thanks, really"

"Own Big sis is getting emotional. GROUP HUG ON LIZ!" And with that Patty hugged her sister as stronger as she could

"Sorry, I don't do… hugs" Kid said but suddenly got interrupted by Patty

"HUG. NOW." She said with that voice she used that day to make him move through those bombs.

"Okaaaay" he cried as he joined the hug "happy now you monster?"

"YEEEP"

On the next day, when Liz woke up it was already 11 o'clock, Mary would be here in just an hour. She went downstairs and found Patty helping Kid on packing up his things.

"Morning, do you need any help?" she asked

"Yes, please!" he answered.

They were finally finished packing. They had some minutes last so Patty went to the TV and Liz up to her room.

"Shit! I forgot something in my room!" Kid exclaimed as he quickly climbed up the stairs.

He would have come back to the living room if he hadn't seen Liz sitting alone in her room looking sad.

"Hey" he knocked on her door "mind if I come in?"

"No, go ahead" she said with her voice low.

"What happened?"

How could she explain it? She just didn't have a good feeling about this. She shouldn't be that worried, he's just moving right? It's not like they'll never see each other again? Right? After all, Liz and Patty are his weapons, the NEED to see each other? Right? So why she didn't have a good feeling about all this?

"It's just… it seems that I realized just now that you're leaving and it feels…strange. It seems like everything is going to change for… worse, I don't know. It's weird" she couldn't help but a tear fell from her eye.

Kid's look have changed, Liz was crying… mostly the only person in the world that turned him sad of seeing crying. He grabbed both of her hands.

"Nothing is going to change, okay? I promise. I'm just moving out but that's all. You and Patty are still my weapons and will always be. You're my best friend, Liz, no way that I would give up on you. You're the most important person in the world to me, my best friend who I would give my life to protect. Nothing is going to change. This is going to be good for you two, just you and Patty leaving here, no more symmetry outbreaks…"

"I like your symmetry outbreaks" She laughed as she dried her eyes

He gave her a smile she'd never seen. It was so…what? Sincere, maybe. It was beautiful.

"Look, Liz. I promise that nothing will change, all right? You'll see that we'll all meet each other every day like nothing has ever changed. You promise me you'll be all right?" He asked with worry on his hazel eyes

"I promise" she smiled

They both stayed quiet for a moment, then Kid broke it

"I want you to keep this" he said as he took one of his skull rings out of his finger and placed on hers

"Your ring? Kid, I can't keep that, you'll lose the symmetry"

"I know, but don't worry about it now"

"But Kid"

"Don't worry, I'll find a way. I always did. Keep it, Liz. Please"

"Okay. Thank you"

Then, they heard the sound of a horn. It was Mary.

"Well, I gotta go now"

"Yeah…" she said containing the sadness that she felt "I'll accompany you"

Then, they all said their goodbyes and…

_Kid was gone_

"Sweetie, what happened to your other ring?"

"Oh it… fell on the sink"

With Kid not living with Liz and Patty anymore, Mary started to totally control him. She wouldn't let he see his friend all the time; actually, as the months passed the less he saw them. 2 years passed and Kid, Mary and Liz were already 22. It's been a year since Liz had never seen Kid anymore. It's been so long that Kid, Liz and Patty never fought side by side.

It was a Friday morning when Patty came back to the breakfast table with a gold and beautiful envelope.

"Hey sis, do you wonder what this is?"

A sudden passed through Liz mind

_No… I couldn't be_

"I don't know, open it"

_Maryanne Minelody _

_and_

_Death the Kid request the honor _

_of the presence of Patricia Thompson_

_to share in the celebrationof their marriage_

_on Saturday, the eight of August. 6 o'clock_

_in the afternoon Medion Church_

Liz couldn't believe on what she just read.

_request the honor of the presence of Patricia Thompson_

"Woow sis! I got invited to a wedding! Kid's wedding! After so many time we're going to see Kid! Isn't it great? By the way… Did you hide your invitation?"

She couldn't believe it. After all those things she'd done through these years not letting Liz to see her best friend, that… bitch still didn't invite her to her wedding? The wedding of Liz's best friend?

"No, Patty, I… wasn't… invited, I guess"

"What? Why not? Why Kid didn't invite you?"

"It wasn't Kid who didn't invite me… Mary didn't invite me"

"Why do you think that, sis?"

Liz started to cry. This all just couldn't be happening, it was too much.

"Because… she never liked me, Patty" she said as tears fell down on her face "didn't you think it was weird that every time we came to her house when she still let us have touch with Kid, that she always found a way to say something bad about me? Did you know why there was a time when everybody in the city avoided coming next to me? Because she spread to the whole city that I got aids one time when we lived on the streets of Brooklyn. Shit! This disease is not even contagious just by passing nearby. One day Maka told me that she heard that Mary said to Soul that I used to flirt with all the Shibusen teachers. I wonder all the other lies she tells Kid about me. This girl always hated me, Patty. Since the first time she laid her eyes on me"

Patty was speechless, mortified. She couldn't believe on what she just heard. Her sister was still crying. The only thing Patty was able to do was to hug her.

"Sis…" Patty started "I'm so so so sorry I never noticed all that. I should've been a better younger sister, I'm so sorry Liz, do you forgive me?"

"What? Patty… you don't need to apologize, you did nothing wrong"

"But… this is all so horrible. That woman, she is so mean. She was so mean to you, and now she's marrying Kid… she doesn't deserve him"

"Tell me about it…"

Both of them remained quiet for a second.

"Hey sis?"

"What?"

"Do you… love Kid?"

Liz's eyes opened as much as they could, she wasn't expecting for that one…

"What? Patty! It's been almost 2 years since I don't see him!"

"You still didn't answer my question…."

"Patty hãn…well…no, I don't"

"I didn't feel any stability. Liz, I want you to look right into my eyes and tell me you don't love him"

Patty was acting childish and silly the majority of the time, but when she needed to stay serious, she would at no costs.

Liz looked right into those big blue eyes, but couldn't say a single word.

"Fine! You got me! Maybe… I still… love him… a bit. Damn"

"So why don't you say it to him?"

"Are you crazy, Patty? Didn't you just get the invitation of his wedding? How do you expect me to do something crazy like that? Maybe it was good that Mary didn't invite me after all…

"Liz… tell me one thing: Do you want Kid to be happy?"

"Of course"

"Do you think his life is going to be happy after he says 'I do' to Mary?"

"Patty…"

"Liz… answer me"

"No… I don't. Mary she's… not right for him. Kid sometimes can be very stressful, I agree with that. But I guess that when you really like someone, someday you learn how to deal with the other's imperfections. Mary is just so… without any patience, spoiled, self centered. She controls Kid, and I bet he doesn't like it. Nobody likes to be controlled. Kid deserves to be with someone who understands him, loves him. Someone who would just want his happiness "

"Wow"

"What's wrong?"

"Liz… you just described yourself"

"No I didn't"

"Yes, you did. Just now you told me that you understand him. A minute a go you told me you just want his happiness. And you also told me that you love him"

"Okay, maybe, I did it without thinking but—"

"Liz, you're confusing me"

_What?_

"What do you mean?"

"Think with me. You told me you just want his happiness, right? But, you agree of letting him marry Mary, and you said to me that you believe he won't end up happy having someone like her as his wife. Then you describe the perfect person for him and subconsciously you described yourself, but still you want him to marry Mary. Liz, tell me one thing, I want an objective answer: You think Kid would be happier with you or Mary?"

"Patty I can't…"

"Please Liz, answer me"

"Well Patty, in that case that would be me…"

"See?"

"But what do you want me to do, Patty? The wedding is already pronounced and there's nothing I can do about it!"

"You should come with me"

"WHAT? Are you insane?" Ok, maybe Liz was getting a little irritated. Not with Patty, but maybe with her own feelings and the things she was discovering about them "I wasn't invited, Patty! We live in the same house, you were invited and I wasn't! Mary REALLY doesn't want me there. You know what? I don't care if Kid is marrying this bitch or not, he had a long time to discover the woman we was living with, if he didn't complain, that means he likes her then. That's it"

~_wedding day_

Liz was sat on the couch of the living room when Patty came dressed ready to the wedding.

"Own, Patty! You look so beautiful!" Liz said as she was Patty's proudly mommy "Let me see your hair… own, it's so pretty, Patty!"

"Thanks sis, I just hate these heels. I'm wearing them only for five minutes and I already want to throw them out of the window"

Liz laughed

"Okay, but don't do that"

"You think I'm crazy?"

"Maybe a little" Liz smiled

"So…are you suuure you are not going?"

"Completely"

They heard a horn

"Well… I guess Tsubaki and Black Star arrived to pick me up"

"Have fun! If you meet Kid, say hi for him from me. I mean…if Marry doesn't kill you before you finish my name"

"Ha, I will! Bye, sis!"

"Bye"

Patty was gone with Black Star and Tsubaki.

It was just 17h25. Liz had soo much time alone now.

She got bored of reading that book, so she went to the shelf to look for another one. What she actually found was a photo album; she'd never seen that before.

When she opened it, she got surprised. On the first page there was a big picture of little Kid with Lord Death and… a woman.

"Wow, she's beautiful… could she be…" When Liz looked closer, she finally realized that that woman had exactly Kid's eyes. Yes, that woman definitely was Kid's mother. Liz couldn't stop thinking of how beautiful that woman was, the prettiest woman she had ever seen. Now she knew why Kid had so many beautiful features. She started to look at the other pictures. Liz couldn't stop smiling because little Kid was smiling in all the pictures. He seemed so happy.

Then she remembers he's getting married with Mary, and that Liz said to Patty we wouldn't be happy by her side.

She remembered that morning before he left, when he promised he would never leave her. That nothing would happen, and things would stay all the same. She started to cry, damn she hated to cry. She looked at that ring on her finger, she remembered that smile he gave to her that day, and she'd never seen him smile that way to anyone, including Mary.

_Damn it. I still love him so much, and he's getting married with the wrong girl. That can't be happening. I love Kid, what if he loved me that time? Maybe I… No, I can't do that! Stupid Patty who puts ideas inside my head and-"_

And before Liz could finish her thinking sentence, she was already running to her room and opening her closet.

"Shit! I got nothing to wear! I have no fancy dress, nothing! I only have this…" she grabs a blue dress that was no fit to the occasion, but the best thing she had.

"Yes… I guess I'll go with this thing…" she said looking in the mirror and right after leaving home in a hurry and calls for a taxi.

~_at the wedding_

Patty, Soul, Maka, Black Star and Tsubaki were all chatting before the celebration begins. They all weren't that happy because they all knew that Liz wasn't there because she wasn't invited, and Patty had just told them what her sister told her earlier. Patty didn't want anyone else liking that woman that Kid was marrying because of what she did to her sister.

They started talking about Mary when Maka warned them that Kid was approaching.

"Hi guys, thanks for coming" He said. His voice was worried, and kind of afraid. "hey Patty, is Liz feeling better?"

"Feeling better?" Did he know that she cried and was sad because she wasn't invited? Patty thought

"Yeah, Mary told me that she called the guests to confirm the presence, and she said to me that Liz couldn't come because she was very sick"

"Oh… yes, right. She is sick, but she wanted to tell you hi and congrats for the wedding"

"Thanks. I need to talk to someone over there for a second, I'll be right back"

Patty turned to them and drowned: "He didn't even see the guests list. Of course she would take care of that…"

A few minutes later, Liz arrives

The church is enormous, and it's all decorated. She got so lost on all these decorations that she almost didn't see that the car of the bride had just arrived. Liz goes behind the closest bush she found to get hidden.

"I can't believe you got the wrong color of the flowers! I said light purple! Not lilac! Can't you not see the difference? Gr! I just want this all to end quickly as possible" Liz heard Mary complaining to one of her bride maids. Her dress was so… not beautiful but, giant and stuffed. The skirt of that dress had so many sparkles and details that it looked like a giant cake. Finally, the bride enters the church, and a song starts playing.

_What the hell is this? Where are we? In a funeral?_

Liz finds a small window out of the church where she can see the wedding. She finally finds Kid. Yes he looked beautiful on that suit, but his face wasn't showing any signs of happiness. He was kind of worried, but not that worried every man gets on their wedding, that was different. He was worried and confused. A person shouldn't be confused at the day of their wedding. Also, she saw the decoration of that room, which must have been killing him. Uh Uh, not symmetrical at all. Kid must be dying, poor guy, she thought.

Mary finally made her way to the altar, and now they're holding hands.

Liz takes a look on Mary's family. She never liked them either; they looked all so arrogant, close minded and spoiled. Her mother must have done at least six plastic surgeries; she looked like a 50 year old doll. She was absolutely nothing compared to Kid's mother, who was just so beautiful and natural. Mary's father looked like he was arrogant, and that money is the only thing that matters. Also so different than Kid's father, who is so funny and worries so much about his son and all the students of DWMA.

And Mary's face, gosh Liz wanted to kick that face. Mary surely thought she was the only important thing at the ceremony, like if she was marrying herself. She looked so selfish, and had so much make up on her face.

That's when Liz hears the Preacher say: _Speak now or forever hold your peace_

Everybody stays quiet for a moment; Patty, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki and Maka all look down.

That's when she appears.

"I have something to say!"

Everybody looks around and see a blond woman with a casual blue dress at the entrance of the church coming closer to the middle of the church

"Liz…" Kid says letting go of Mary's hand. Gosh he'd never seen her so beautiful. So much time he haven't seen her…

_All eyes are on me, oh great. What now? Damn it, I'm so nervous_

"I'd like to say something if-"

"Why are you here?" Mary shouted "You weren't even invited!"

"What?" Kid said angrily as he turned his face back to Mary "well, now that's passed" his eyes are back at the blond girl with the blue dress "...Liz?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, and Mary, I know I wasn't invited, you didn't need to shout it to everybody making Kid discover your plan" she said sarcastically making Black Star and Soul shout a giant OUCH "Well, Kid… 3 weeks ago my beautiful little sister asked me if I loved you and I… said yes"

The whole place made a shocked sound, and Mary did the loudest one

"Liz, I…" He started to say

"No, please let me finish before I have a heart attack here" He gave a little laugh with her comment, and then she continued " Then she asked me if I thought you'd be happy marrying her… and well, I said no"

Now the one who was almost having a heart attack was Mary

"Then she asked me if I wanted you to be happy, and I said well, of course I want you to be happy. So… I'm sorry Kid, I know that you love Mary, but she's not right for you. I don't understand how you didn't notice it yet, everyone else did. I want you to be happy, Kid, and I'd never be able to leave my conscience quiet if I didn't come right here in front of you and tell you what I think. The truth is that I missed you so much these last years, and if you spend the rest of your life with her, we'll never be the same that we were again. I like you, ok? I like spending my time with you. I love your symmetry freak outs, and I love helping you dealing with them. I still own that ring you gave me, and I wore it every single day since you left. I think what I'm trying to say is that I love you, Kid. I always did, and I'm so sorry that I'm only telling you that on your wedding day. But please, don't say yes, I can see that even you still don't know what you're doing here. Come with me, Kid, you don't need to get married today"

The whole Church was in silence. Mary was almost dying, and her face gained a tone of red.

Kid starts to leave the altar and goes to Liz direction, who was right in the middle of the church.

He grabbed her hand and felt the ring he gave her on her finger.

"I'm so sorry, Liz" he started saying "I've caused so much trouble to you. I didn't keep my promises, I remember all of them. Sorry. Until you came, I was so confused. I didn't know if get married today was the right thing to do. I was so confused about everything. But then, when you came, it all came so clear. The moment I saw you, the only thing I wanted to do was to run in your direction, and hug you, because I really missed you. So much, for these two years, I couldn't stop thinking about you, I wanted to see you so much but I couldn't because she said it was her or you, and the stupid me for so long thought that the right choice was her" he turned to Mary's direction, who looked more than perplexed, and continued "I'm sorry, Mary, but I can't marry you. I'm sorry but… the truth is that I don't love you. I love Liz, and I always did ever since I first met her" and that moment Mary's face dropped as Kid got Liz's hand and gives her that smile he gave her that day before he left

"But Kid…" Mary started with that baby crying voice "how do you mean you don't love me? After everything we spent together and… you were having a good life with me, weren't you? It seemed so natural how you two got separated and –"

Then a blond figure got up and proclaimed, that was Patty

"Ah don't come to me that my sister and Kid naturally got separated"

Then, Black Star also got up

"Yeah! She's right! Don't you remember how bad you always made Liz feel when she visited you and Kid cause you always found a way to say bad things about her, making her feel uncomfortable? Don't you think that that collaborated for Liz stop visiting you?"

"Or" Maka got up this time "when you spread to the whole city that she was a whore in Brooklyn? Wouldn't that make you feel uncomfortable?"

"And don't forget" Soul proclaimed "that once you said to all of us that you saw Liz flirting with all the teachers at Shibusen! Geez, I almost forgot to tell that one day YOU tried to flirt with me"

"You should seriously apologize to Liz. How could you have done all that to her! And still she didn't say in front of everyone the things you did! But we did, cause we're her friends and we'll always stay besides her" Tsubaki concluded

The whole Church looked perplexed, even the Preacher. Mary didn't know where she should hide her face now.

"Mary" Kid said "All of that is true? And seriously don't lie now like you've been doing since I met you"

"Well, it… it is, sorry, Kid" she said ashamed

"Why! What had she done to you? Are you insane or lunatic?"

"I'm sorry okay!" she said crying "I realized you had feelings for each other since the beginning, and I got insecure! So I tried my best to keep you far away from each other. I was jealous of her, I wanted her to disappear! I did all this because I love you, Kid! I didn't want to take the risk" she said lost in her tears, her face looked like a 2 year old child painting with all that smeared make up

"I can't believe I almost married you. Goodbye, Mary"

Kid left the church with Liz, and their friends were right behind them. Even Mary's family didn't say a word cause even for them what she did was too much.

"How did you manage to get here just in time?" Kid said as him and Liz stopped running through the fields with the others

"I just… knew" she smiled at him

"I love you" he said kissing her

"me too"

"HEEY" Soul shouted "let's go all to my place, Maka said she's going to make dinner to everybody!"

"I didn't say a thing you moron!"

"Now you will, haha"

And so, they all went to Soul and Maka's place, and nobody got married, yet.

_So glad you were around when they said Speak Now_

* * *

><p>so what did you think? Did you like it :D<p>

geez, it's 4:20 am now...I should get some sleep

bye ;*


End file.
